Unas pequeñas vacaciones de grandes descubrimientos
by croquetasdeaguacate
Summary: Zoro x Robin. Los sombrero de paja llegan a un archipiélago y deciden explorarlo por parejas. Zoro y Robin se quedan solos y aprovechan para conocerse mejor. Zorobin. Lemmon. Dejen Reviews si son vuestra pareja favorita!
1. Chapter 1

La tripulación de los Mugiwara había escapado de los últimos peligros con poco más que unas cuantas heridas y unos pocos desperfectos en el Sunny. Tras varios días navegando Nami avisó que desembarcarían en un conjunto de islas pequeñas y pacíficas, según sus investigaciones, en las que podría reponerse, llenar el barco de suministros y ya que estaban repararlo. El archipiélago estaba compuesta por cuatro islas pobladas y varias islas más pequeñas en las que solo había vegetación. Como no había peligro Nami decidió que a cada isla iría una pareja para explorar. Como siempre la gata ladrona hizo trampas en el sorteo para hacerle un favor a su amiga, y ya que estaba a ella misma, por lo que las parejas quedaron así: Nami y Luffy irían a la isla más grande, Zoro y Robin irían a la isla más poblada para investigar, Franky y Usopp se quedarían en la isla que tenía el puerto más grande para reparar el barco y Sanji y Chopper irían a la isla más comercial para comprar alimentos y medicinas de calidad. Para pasar un poco más desapercibidos decidieron que Brook iría recorriendo en el mini-Merry las islas más pequeñas en busca de información, ya que Robin había dicho que había una posibilidad remota de que allí hubiera un poneglyph y estando en alguna isla llamaría demasiada la atención. Tras mil quejas de todos los tripulantes, incluida Robin que veía las intenciones de la navegante, y otros mil puñetazos repartidos por esta todos quedaron conformes con el reparto y se dieron los den-den mushi para estar comunicados.

POV ROBIN

_Al final Nami se salió con la suya e iré a la isla solo con Zoro, nunca estamos solos, por lo que nunca podemos hablar demasiado sin ser interrumpidos por alguien. Además siempre estamos luchando por nuestras vidas. Quizá tenga ahora una oportunidad de saber que siente el peliverde por mí, pero yo no daré ningún paso descarado, seguro que acaba humillándome como el resto de hombres, así que solo tantearé el terreno y le daré pistas. Voy a echar en la maleta un par de prendas que sin duda le quitarán el aliento y me llevaré algo de dinero extra del que nos dará Nami por si surge alguna oportunidad._

Una vez Franky los hubo dejado en la isla ambos se dispusieron a ir al hotel más cercano para dejar sus maletas y poder explorar. Como iban todo el camino en silencio Robin no se dió cuenta que Zoro ya se había perdido, por lo que decidió irse sola al hotel y registrarse, ya iría luego a alguna taberna en busca de esa brújula rota. Cuando llegó al hotel le atendió una recepcionista muy amable.

Robin: buenas tardes, quisiera registrar dos habitaciones en este hotel.

Recepcionista: lo siento, ahora mismo estamos casi completos, ya que es la feria de verano de nuestro magnífico archipiélago, pero tengo un par de habitaciones con camas separadas.

A Robin esto le dió una malvada idea por lo que preguntó si tenían también habitaciones con una cama de matrimonio disponible, y cuando la recepcionista le dijo que sí la reservó, dándole un par de monedas más por si cierto chico se atrevía a preguntar el motivo.

Una vez en la habitación decidió llamar a sus compañeros para decirles que todo estaba bien, que la isla parecía muy tranquila y que Zoro se había perdido, pero que iría a buscarlo más tarde para que no se metiera en problemas. Nami les informó que el Log Pose tardaría por lo menos una semana en ajustarse, por lo que sería tiempo de descanso merecido para todos y Brook le informó que por ahora no había encontrado nada en las islas deshabitadas.

Tras una ducha decidió ponerse uno de los modelitos que había elegido, ya que era una isla calurosa y estaba en fiestas no sería excesivo. Se colocó unos pantalones cortos de talle alto negros que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y una blusa palabra de honor de manga larga a juego con el color de sus ojos, para rematar se puso unas sandalias estilo gladiador negras y se hizo una coleta alta.

Explorado esa parte del pueblo y viendo que ya era media tarde se dispuso a ir a un bar cercano, y como si hubiera desarrollado Haki solo para detectar al peliverde lo encontró sentado en una esquina del local. Tras pedirle al camarero una copa de vino se sentó enfrente del peliverde y comenzó a beber.

Zoro: por fin apareces mujer, estaba harto de beber solo.

Robin: fufufufu espadachín estaba registrándonos en el hotel, no deberías haberte perdido, luego te llevaré allí.

Zoro: mujer yo no me pierdo, solo quería encontrar un sitio en el que beber mientras tu hacías esas cosas.

Era una excusa que ninguno de los dos creyó pero Robin decidió no decir nada al respecto y los dos se quedaron callados un buen rato. Solo fueron interrumpidos por un par de chicas que le pidieron a Zoro ir a ver la feria con ellas y un par de hombres que le lanzaban piropos a Robin desde la barra, pero que se callaban en cuanto Zoro les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Zoro: sabes… me gusta beber contigo mujer, aunque esos hombres no dejen de incordiar.

Robin: ¿si, espadachín? - vió su oportunidad de indagar un poco más y la aprovechó - ¿qué más cosas te gustan de mí entonces?

Zoro: tsk… no hagas esas preguntas onna - ante la mirada de Robin no supo cómo librarse de esa - me gusta que seas mi nakama y que puedas llevarnos hasta Raftel leyendo los poneglyph.

Robin: vaya espadachín yo me esperaba algo un poco más… físico - dijo mientras se acercaba al borde de la mesa haciendo que sus pechos se pronunciaran más todavía y sonriendo divertida.

Zoro no podía dejar de mirarlos _\- esa onna no lleva sujetador maldita sea que pechos más firmes, seguro que caben perfectos entre mis manos, puedo notar sus pezones desde aquí, Zoro deja de mirar o tu amigo se va a despertar _\- pero al ver que Robin lo había pillado mirándola descaradamente tuvo que inventarse algo rápido.

Zoro: si ya sabes que tienes buenos pechos, no sé por qué quieres que te lo diga yo también, bastante te los miran todos ya - dijo con un deje de enfado.

Robin: fufufufu vaya espadachín, realmente eres todo un pervertido, ningún hombre se había atrevido a mirarlos tan fijamente y menos decirme eso a la cara.

Con una sonrisa triunfal por dejar totalmente descolocado al peliverde, Robin se levantó y se fue contoneando de manera exagerada al baño, consciente que cierto marimo la estaba observando. Zoro por su parte no estaba tan contento.

POV ZORO

_Así que quiere jugar… pues tendremos que jugar, se cree que se puede salir con la suya y que es la mujer más perfecta del mundo, pues se equivoca. Le voy a demostrar que no todos los hombres caen rendidos a sus pies tan fácilmente. Esta onna no se saldrá con la suya._


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Robin hubo vuelto del baño Zoro le propuso dar un paseo para despejarse ya que llevaba toda la tarde en el bar y quería un poco de aire antes de irse a dormir, pero cuando estaban paseando vieron una discoteca y decidieron entrar, Robin para probar la resistencia de Zoro y este para hacerle entender a la arqueóloga que no estaba a su merced. Una vez dentro ordenaron bebidas con poco alcohol, ya que ambos se habían pasado un poco antes y no querían fastidiar sus planes, y se sentaron a beber. Viendo que Zoro no iba a hacer nada, Robin decidió darle tregua a su plan y pasarlo bien, ya que pocas veces podía disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones y la discoteca ponía música realmente buena. Se acabó la bebida y salió a la pista de baile. Tras un par de canciones y un par de hombres rechazados se le acercó un hombre realmente guapo aunque más bajo que ella y poco musculado, que parecía no bailar mucho. Robin bailó con él cada vez pegándose más, hasta que las manos del hombre bajaron a las nalgas de ella y apretó con fuerza, a Robin no le importó, de hecho estaba disfrutando bastante con ese hombre, se sentía libre y bailaba tranquilamente al lado suya. De repente las manos del hombre desaparecieron tal y como lo hizo su presencia en la espalda de la chica, cuando se dió la vuelta bastante confundida se encontró a un Zoro más serio de lo normal que la volvió a conducir cogida del codo a los sillones en las que estaban antes.

Zoro: no deberías dejar que un hombre cualquiera te toque así mujer, y menos en un sitio público.

Robin: vaya, vaya parece que estabas bastante atento - sin duda que le prestara tanta atención le gustó.

Zoro: claro, no quería que te pasara nada malo, eres mi nakama recuerdas. - Zoro vió el momento de contraatacar y añadió - además estabas bailando con un hombre que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, apenas tenía dos músculos en el cuerpo y no se movía, no sabía que tenías un gusto tan pésimo.

Robin: oh, de hecho no es mi tipo, a mi me gustan un poco más… musculados - dijo acercándose y susurrando la última palabra al oído del espadachín que se quedó completamente quieto. - pero nadie parece lo bastante valiente para bailar conmigo.

Zoro: bu-bueno yo soy extremadamente valiente, aunque puede que después de bailar conmigo sientas unas ganas terribles de llevarme a la cama - sin duda había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación y ahora era él quien la miraba con superioridad a escasos centímetros.

Tras una sonrisa triunfal Robin se levantó pasando por delante de Zoro, aprovechando así pasar muy de cerca su trasero por la cara de incredulidad de este y yendo a la pista de baile. Cuando el espadachín se hubo recuperado de ver ese espectacular culo tan cerca se levantó y fue caminando muy lento al centro de la pista donde ya se encontraba la arqueóloga.

Al principio bailaron un poco separados, pero cuando pasaban las canciones se iban acercando más. Robin se giró para darle la espalda al espadachín y fue moviendo su trasero en círculos al ritmo de la canción mientras que Zoro solo podía agarrarle de las caderas y recordar todos sus años de entrenamiento en autocontrol. Robin se cogió el pelo, para que pudiera darle un poco el aire ya que cada vez hacía más calor y cuando subió las manos del todo se agarró al cuello de Zoro y bailaron así hasta el final de la canción.

El local se iba vaciando poco a poco ya que era bastante tarde y empezaron a poner canciones más lentas, Zoro vio aquí la oportunidad de demostrar que era un gran bailarín y cogió el timón del baile. Agarró a Robin de una mano y colocó su otra mano en la cadera, atrayéndola hacía él, fueron moviéndose al compás como si hubieran bailado juntos toda la vida. Robin pensó que era casi tan buen bailarín como espadachín, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle para saciar su curiosidad.

Robin: ¿dónde has aprendido a bailar tan bien? - preguntó acercándose aún más a él.

Zoro: durante los dos años de separación que estuve con Ojo de Halcón, Perona me obligaba a practicar con ella y al final le acabé pillando el gusto.

Robin sintió una punzada de celos por esto y decidió averiguar más sobre su relación en otro momento. Cuando cambió la canción cambiaron también de posiciones y ahora Robin rodeaba su cuello mientras que las manos del espadachín cubrían las caderas de ella. Estaban muy pegados, tanto que Zoro podía notar como los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra sus pectorales y como las gotas de sudor adornaban su cuello y sus hombros desnudos. En un acto reflejo acercó su boca para lamer su cuello convencido que tendría un sabor dulce, pero se detuvo justo antes de posar sus labios sobre ella, reaccionando y diciéndole al oído que deberían irse, ya era demasiado tarde.

Una vez fuera de la discoteca Robin se estiró para poder coger aire y refrescarse un poco, ya que realmente había pasado calor, pero una brisa traicionera le hizo estremecerse y sin querer sus pezones se pusieron duros del frío. Zoro que la estaba contemplando pudo ver en primera persona como los pezones de Robin se marcaba en esa blusa y que la forma de sus pechos se dejaba ver ya que esta estaba pegada a su cuerpo a causa del sudor. Esto tuvo un efecto inmediato en sus partes bajas que entre el alcohol y el cansancio no pudo controlar. Robin se dió cuenta enseguida y comenzó a reírse hasta que se dió cuenta del estado de su blusa y se tapó avergonzada. Recobrando la compostura Zoro le dio su camiseta y se dispusieron a caminar hasta el hotel rojos como tomates.

Robin: la verdad es que no deberíamos avergonzarnos, ambos tenemos un buen físico y es normal que nuestros cuerpos reacciones, más si estamos cansados y un poco bebidos.

Zoro: tienes razón, además no es como si fuéramos nuevos en esto.

Robin: eso es cierto, ambos somos ya personas maduras, hablando de eso, cuéntame algo picante kenshi-san - sin duda quería preguntarle por Perona pero debía ser discreta.

Zoro: se nota que estamos de vacaciones, estás muy habladora, pero está bien, te contaré algo y luego me contarás tú otra cosa. Una vez en una isla me acosté con dos mujeres a la vez. Es lo más divertido que podría contarte.

Robin: estoy impresionada espadachín, a mí las multitudes nunca me gustaron, pero sí podría contarte que me acosté con una persona conocida y bastante poderosa - ante la expectación de Zoro paró un poco para darle emoción - Con Marco el fénix.

Zoro: ¿CON MARCO? ¿con el comandante de la primera división de barbablanca? ¿estás loca? ¿en qué momento te acostaste con el?

Robin: tranquilo espadachín, fue en los dos años de separación, él siempre fue un aliado y bastante amable conmigo, así que surgió, ninguno de los dos le dió más importancia de la necesaria. ¿Tu no te has acostado con nadie que conozcamos?

Zoro: Nunca onna, siempre con desconocidas en las islas en las que parabamos.

Robin: ¿ni siquiera con Perona? con ella pasaste dos años enteros. - esperaba no ser muy evidente y que su confesión le animara al peliverde a contarle la verdad.

Zoro: por supuesto que no, era una cría, además estaba bajo la protección de Ojo de Halcón, si llego a hacerle algo me mata allí mismo. Sin duda jamás me acostaría con un pirata y mucho menos con un enemigo, no soy tan estúpido. Tu no deberías hacerlo tampoco.

Robin: así que no te acostarías con un pirata… eso ya lo veremos - lo dijo tan bajito que Zoro no lo escuchó y ambos andaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta el hotel.

Ya en el hotel Zoro puso una terrible cara de sorpresa cuando se dió cuenta que solo había una cama para los dos, tras haberle pedido explicaciones a Robin se decidió a dormir en el suelo pero Robin no le dejó alegando que por una vez que tenían una cama buena en la que dormir no deberían desperdiciarlo y al final accedió. Robin se dió una rápida ducha y se puso su pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones muy cortos y anchos de seda blanca y una camiseta de tirantes que apenas le cubría el ombligo también de seda blanca. Cuando salió del baño el espadachín estaba medio dormido tirado en mitad de la cama, por lo que decidió divertirse un poco con él.

Se subió a horcajadas encima y acercándose mucho a su cara empezó a soplar suave en su oreja, cuando Zoro había dado un par de manotazos intentando quitar lo que fuera que le estaba produciendo eso abrió los ojos.

Lo que se encontró fue a Robin con una sonrisa de buena demasiado cerca de su cara, y mirando un poco más abajo el principio de sus pechos. De un rápido movimiento se zafó de ella y se metió en el baño rojo como un tomate. Sin duda este asalto lo había ganado Robin.

POV ZORO

_Por Cami, estaba demasiado cerca y demasiado divertida. Sus pechos parecían tan suaves y firmes, estoy seguro que tampoco llevaba sujetador debajo de la camiseta. Tenía su precioso culo encima de mí, podría jurar que es el mejor culo que he visto nunca y hoy por segunda vez lo tengo tan cerca. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo dura que se ha puesto al verla así, tendré que darme una larga ducha fría para bajarla. Mañana me tomaré mi venganza, será ella la que esté a mi merced. Esta vez seré yo quien haga que se sonroje._

Después de una muy larga ducha por parte del espadachín este se dirigió a la cama, pero cuando llegó y vio a Robin boca abajo durmiendo con cara tranquila y su larga melena suelta por toda la almohada tuvo que sentarse en la cama a contemplarla.

_Sin duda es terriblemente hermosa, sus ojos son todo un enigma, pero los más bonitos que he visto nunca, ese pelo negro y su figura le quitan la respiración a cualquiera. Pero lo que más me gusta de ella es que es extremadamente inteligente y siempre mantiene la calma, además tiene un sentido del humor que me encanta, aunque muchos no entiendan. Zoro concéntrate, no puedo dejar que este juego se me vaya de las manos, debo concentrarme._

Zoro bajó su mirada desde la cara de la arqueóloga por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su culo. Cuando se fijó bien se dió cuenta que los pantaloncitos que se había puesto se transparentaban levemente y pudo ver perfectamente la forma de su culo adornado por un pequeño tanga color negro. Esto hizo que algo se despertara en Zoro, ya que la ducha fría apenas había podido calmarlo, por lo que se decidió ir a la ducha otra vez. Una vez en el baño se dió cuenta que ni mil duchas iban a ayudarlo, así que tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se bajó un poco el pijama y se dispuso a masturbarse con cierto culo en mente. Lo que Zoro no sabía era que Robin estaba despierta y bastante asombrada del descubrimiento que había hecho.

POV ROBIN

_Después de que se le pusiera un poco dura por tenerme encima, se fué al baño a darse una ducha fría y recuperar su autocontrol, hasta aquí todo normal. Lo raro viene cuando Zoro vuelve y al encontrarme "dormida" se ha quedado tan fijo mirándome. He podido apreciar que no lo hacía con lujuria o con odio, era más cariño, un sentimiento más tierno. Pero cuando ha bajado la mirada a mi trasero ha tenido que salir corriendo al baño, y por lo poco que puedo escuchar parece que se está aliviando el solo… Así que puedo romper el autocontrol del espadachín al fin y al cabo. Creo que mañana usaré esta información en mi beneficio. _

Cuando Robin se levantó el espadachín ya tenía un plan elaborado en mente y la esperaba a los pies de la cama con una bandeja de desayuno esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Robin se levantó el espadachín ya tenía un plan elaborado en mente y la esperaba a los pies de la cama con una bandeja de desayuno esperando.

Zoro: buenos días Robin - dijo muy lenta y sensualmente su nombre - he pedido que subieran el desayuno y he pedido café para tí, también hay fruta y dulces.

Robin: vaya Zoro - le iba a demostrar que ella también sabía jugar - eres todo un caballero con las mujeres que se despiertan en tu cama. - Avanzó gateando por el borde de la cama moviendo el culo descaradamente hasta sentarse al lado de Zoro.

Zoro: creeme si hubieras pasado la noche conmigo no podrías mover ni un músculo esta mañana - le estaba costando trabajo no desviar la mirada ni sonrojarse mientras lo decía, creía que había ido demasiado lejos pero la arqueóloga rió bajito ante el comentario.

Robin: así que crees que podrías agotarme, eso podríamos verlo, te llevo algunos años de ventaja en este tema recuerda. - francamente divertida por la conversación cogió su café y un plátano para coger energías.

Zoro: puede que tu hayas tenido más experiencias pero yo también he aprovechado el tiempo, ya sabes que me gusta ser bueno en todo lo que hago.

Robin: ¿crees que podrías sorprenderme con algo espadachín?

Zoro: sin duda consigo que todas las mujeres griten con mi sexo oral. - se estaba poniendo fanfarrón.

Robin: a mi tambien se me da bastante bien dar placer con mi boca, entre otras cosas - dijo de manera sugerente mientras se comía el plátano de una manera que hizo que Zoro soltara su dulce y le manchara todo el pecho - vaya espadachín parece que estas un poco dormido todavía fufufu, déjame que te limpie.

Dicho esto cogió una servilleta y le fue dando toquecitos por todo el pecho hasta que llegó a una mancha más grande de nata y la lamió despacio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Zoro tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no empalmarse con ese espectáculo, pero cuando acabó Robin se retiró entre risitas contenta por el importante sonrojo del peliverde.

Robin: ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? a parte de mirarme el escote, claro, fufufufu.

Zoro: tenía pensado entrenar un poco en una explanada que no hay lejos de aquí - dijo todavía rojo y apartando la mirada del escote tan sugerente de la pelinegra.

Robin: perfecto, yo tenía pensado explorar la isla esta mañana, así que nos podemos ver después de comer.

Sin más ambos se arreglaron y salieron a su cometido, sin embargo tenían más en mente pensar estrategias para derrotar al otro que su tarea de la mañana, ya que a ninguno le gustaba perder y menos sentirse a merced de otra persona.

Por la tarde se volvieron a encontrar en el mismo bar, pero cuando Robin llegó vestida para impactar a su peliverde (con un vestido morado oscuro totalmente ceñido al cuerpo y tacones) se encontró a una muchacha sentada en su regazo. Cuando la muchacha vio a Robin acercarse y al espadachín comiéndosela con los ojos decidió irse no sin antes darle su número de den den mushi.

Robin: espero no interrumpir nada - aunque intentó sonar neutra se le notó que estaba enfadada.

Zoro: ¿celosa mujer? - sin duda se le notaba y eso lo ponía en una situación de ventaja.

Robin: ¿por qué debería estarlo? Sólo somos nakamas - esto le dolió a ambos, aunque era cierto que eran solo compañeros estos últimos días se habían tratado de manera muy cercana - y bien, ¿te la vas a llevar a la habitación?

Zoro: claro que no, recuerda que compartimos cuarto, además ayer dijiste que no te gustaban las multitudes - Zoro no entendía cómo ella podía parecer tan calmada ante la idea de que el se fuera con otra, pero intentó no pensarlo y seguir poniéndola nerviosa.

Robin: no me gustan, además no estoy segura de que sabrías qué hacer con una mujer como yo en la cama, y menos si tenemos más compañía.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Robin deslizándose en la especie de sofá que compartían dispuesto a darle guerra y le dijo: primero ataría esas delicadas manos al cabecero para asegurarme que no usaras tus poderes. Después recorrería con mis manos tu silueta por encima de ese ridículo vestido que deja poco a la imaginación y conseguiría que se te pusieran los pezones duros solo con mi roce, porque estoy seguro que tampoco llevas sujetador hoy. Una vez te estuvieras retorciendo debajo de mi me apartaría para ir besando poco a poco desde tus piernas a tus muslos e iría subiendo tu vestido con una mano mientras me entretengo demasiado en darte besos en la zona interna de los muslos… ¿Quieres que siga o ya es prueba suficiente de que sabía cómo tratarte?

Robin se encontraba con el espadachín demasiado cerca y mirándola de manera demasiado sexual, su respiración estaba agitada, se le habían puesto duros los pezones e incluso sentía como estaba un poco excitada. Si el espadachín le había provocado eso solo con palabras y una mirada tenía que admitir que sería mucho mejor en la cama. Dejándose llevar por estos pensamientos se acercó a un más y le susurró al oído que continuase. Zoro sentía como también se estaba excitando con aquello pero iba a hacer que Robin cayera primero, así que continuó.

\- Una vez te hubiera sacado el vestido me lanzaría a esos labios y los haría míos, porque tienes que saber mujer, que yo soy muy posesivo - con un dedo recorrió los labios de la pelinegra que tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba con fuerza. - iría bajando y besando todo tu cuello hasta llegar al inicio de tus pechos, pero no me detendría aquí por mucho que tú me lo pidieras, seguiría bajando dejando besos por todo tu vientre hasta llegar al borde de tu diminuto tanga.

Mientras decía esto fue bajando su dedo desde sus labios por su cuello, pasando por mitad de sus pechos sin tocarlos y por su vientre. Se quería detener en el borde del tanga, pero cuando descubrió que Robin no se había puesto ropa interior soltó un fuerte gruñido y se le puso dura al instante. Sin embargo decidió continuar ya que Robin parecía no haberse dado cuenta y se retorcía debajo de él.

\- Te quitaría el tanga con mi boca mientras me observas expectante y después metería mi cabeza entre tus piernas - lo que dijo a continuació apenas fue un susurro en el oído de la arqueóloga mientras que con su dedo y viendo que Robin no lo paraba empezó a dibujar círculos en su clítoris por encima del vestido. - empezaría a lamer todo tu sexo y subiría una mano a un pecho acariciando y atrapando tu pezón entre mis dedos. Después de tomármelo con calma y que me rogaras por más, metería con cuidado un dedo dentro de tí, lo movería dentro trazando círculos mientras te saboreo con la boca y tiro de tu pezón. - los movimientos de su dedo sobre el vestido eran cada vez más rápidos. - después metería otro dedo más y empezaría a masturbarte con más fuerza mientras mi boca succiona y muerde tu hinchado clítoris y entonces llegarías al orgasmo entre mis dedos gritando mi nombre y retorciéndote bajo mi boca.

Robin no pudo aguantar más la manera en que Zoro le tocaba y le decía todo aquello en el oído y se vino en un orgasmo que intentó acallar contra el cuello del espadachín. Zoro apartó la mano y esperó a que recuperara la compostura, sin duda se había pasado. Pero saber lo que le había provocado a Robin con apenas un dedo y sus palabras le hacía desear mucho más de ella, sin duda su tremenda erección estaba de acuerdo.

Robin al ver la erección del chico y estando todavía un poco confundida por los coletazos del orgasmo lo cogió de la mano y no lo soltó hasta que no estuvo debajo suya en la cama del hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin al ver la erección del chico y estando todavía un poco confundida por los coletazos del orgasmo lo cogió de la mano y no lo soltó hasta que no estuvo debajo suya en la cama del hotel.

Robin: voy a devolverte el favor espadachín, así que si no quieres que lo haga debes apartarte ahora - dijo mientras se frotaba contra sus pantalones.

Zoro: no quiero que pares mujer - dijo entrecortadamente. Verla tan necesitada encima suyo lo estaba matando, realmente quería acostarse con la pelinegra. - Pero tenemos toda la noche así que ven.

Zoro la atrajo hasta su boca y empezaron a besarse, primero un beso tímido, pero pronto sus bocas encajaban y los besos se hicieron más placenteros, Robin sin duda sabía dulce y Zoro sabía a sake y metal. Ambos degustaron la boca del otro sin ninguna prisa, nadie iba a interrumpirlos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir ese momento. Robin empezó a acariciar el pecho del espadachín con una mano y la otra se aferraba fuerte a su pelo salvaje pero suave, mientras que él recorría con sus manos los costados de ella por encima del vestido. Ninguno daba un paso más, estaban demasiado a gusto besándose y explorando con las manos por primera vez el cuerpo del otro, pero algo ardía en sus interiores así que Robin empezó a bajar su mano hacia el pantalón de su nakama y lo fue desplazando junto con los calzoncillos hasta que este los apartó de una patada.

La arqueóloga empezó a masajear su pene y el espadachín contenía entre besos sus gruñidos, sin quedarse atrás empezó a subirle el vestido muy despacio hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista. Ahora Robin estaba completamente desnuda apoyada en el torso del espadachín masturbándolo y besándose con pasión. Zoro decidió tomar el mando y delicadamente le dio a Robin la vuelta para colocarla debajo de él. Como le había descrito antes empezó su recorrido de besos desde el cuello pasando por sus pechos hasta su ombligo, no quiso entretenerse en ellos porque si no sabía que no podría dejar de saborearlos, besó sus piernas y muy despacio llegó a su abertura. Tras comprobar con un vistazo que Robin estaba de acuerdo empezó a lamer y chupar, pensó que sin duda era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca, mejor que cualquier bocado y continuó con el ritmo introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella y moviéndolo circularmente. Tras aumentar el ritmo y morder su clítoris suavemente Robin se corrió con intensos espasmos ante la vista de un Zoro maravillado por la reacción que había producido. Mientras recuperaba el aliento Zoro se puso sobre ella.

Zoro: sabes realmente exquisita - dijo mientras se metia el dedo que había estado dentro de ella en la boca y lo relamía - espero que te haya resultado tan placentero como la descripción de antes.

Robin: sin duda, ha sido uno de los mejores sexos orales que he disfrutado, pero ahora quiero probar todo el pack, fufufu.

Zoro: voy a hacer que te corras tantas veces que no vas a poder recordar ni un sólo libro de los que has leído mujer.

Tras una sonrisa de complicidad de ambos Zoro se introdujo en ella y daba suaves embestidas mientras que mordía y tocaba sus pechos como si quisiera aprenderlos de memoria. Aumentó las embestidas que se hicieron más rápidas y profundas y la potencia de Zoro hacía que Robin se retorciera de placer por lo adentro de ella que llegaba, tras un rato ambos se vinieron en un brutal orgasmo que los hizo estremecerse. Lejos de quedarse ahí continuaron toda la noche, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos o cómo si llevaran haciendo esto toda la vida. Terminaron exhaustos y extasiados cuando ya empezaba a amanecer.

Robin: ha sido increíble espadachín, de verdad no creo que pueda levantarme de la cama hasta la tarde.

Zoro: ya te lo dije mujer jejeje, podríamos pedir el servicio de habitaciones y desayunar aquí.

Desayunaron en un tranquilo silencio y cuando acabaron se tumbaron otra vez, Zoro solo con los calzoncillos y Robin se había puesto la camiseta de Zoro y unas braguitas. Ella reposaba sobre su pecho y Zoro tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra en la cadera de la de Ohara. Sintiendo su lenta respiración y en ese momento de intimidad se atrevió a preguntar.

Robin: oye Zoro, perdona por ser indiscreta pero quería preguntarte si alguna vez te has enamorado, no pareces de esos tipos que le dan importancia a esas cosas.

Zoro: pues la verdad es que sí, nunca pensé que el amor fuese algo para mí, pero hace unos años me enamoré de una mujer maravillosa, aunque lo nuestro nunca funcionará - confesó bastante avergonzado. - y tú Robin, ¿estás enamorada?

POV ROBIN

_Claro que estoy enamorada, de tí maldito espadachín, llevo enamorada de tí desde Arabastra, enamorada de tu carácter, de tu fuerza y de tu tenacidad, enamorada de cada fibra de tu cuerpo, de todo lo que se ve y de lo que no se ve. Pero jamás me harás caso y mucho menos si estás enamorado de otra. Se cómo funciona esto, ha sido un polvo, muchos de hecho, fantásticos, pero no será nada serio para él, está enamorado de otra que no podrá tener nunca, así que lo más sensato es rendirse, he tonteado con él hasta que nos hemos acostado pero no puedo conseguir que se enamore de mí solo con dos frases sugerentes y un buen físico. Voy a mentirle y a dejar que esto no signifique nada, atesoraré este recuerdo._

Robin: la verdad es que no, no estoy enamorada, puede que en algún momento lo haya estado pero no soy una persona hecha para el amor.

POV ZORO

_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. DÍSELO. Dile que estas enamorado de ella, que ella ha sido siempre la única pero que jamás intentaste nada por miedo y por vuestros nakamas. Dile que estos dos años de separación no has podido dejar de pensar en ella, que te encanta su forma de ser, su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos azules, su pelo negro, su risa y su sonrisa. Ella jamás me corresponderá además no está enamorada, solo me verá como a un crío que no tiene ni idea de la vida y que jamás podrá comprenderla. Será mejor que disfrute de este momento y de gracias por haberla tenido entre mis brazos aunque haya sido una sola noche, aunque me vaya a costar todo el entrenamiento del mundo, aunque me mate por dentro verla con otro. Debo aceptar que jamás será mía._

Pero en vez de confesarle lo que sentía se quedó callado escuchando como Robin respiraba tranquilamente y volvía a dormirse en su regazo.

Ya entrada la mañana la despertó el sonido del den-den-mushi, desperezándose para cogerlo Robin se apartó del peliverde que seguía dormido.

Robin: aquí Robin, diga.

Nami: Robiiin, cómo te echo de menos, tengo que contarte tantas cosas, he hablado con el resto de la tripulación y como nadie ha encontrado nada interesante y todos han hecho sus tareas hemos pensado que Franky nos recoja y pasar el resto de la semana en una isla abandonada que Brook comenta que está muy bien, así no tenemos que pagar hoteles y podemos subir a dormir al Sunny. Por cierto me ha informado que no hay ni rastro del poneglyphs, lo siento. Así que recoged vuestras cosas que esta tarde iremos a por vosotros.

Robin: perfecto navegante, recogeremos nuestras cosas, estoy deseando escuchar todo lo que me tienes que contar. No te preocupes por lo del poneglyphs, era probable que no estuviera.

Tras haber colgado y un poco triste por acabar sus minivacaciones los dos solos despertó a Zoro, comieron algo, recogieron las cosas y se marcharon a la playa a esperar al Sunny. Ninguno de los dos habló de lo que había pasado la otra noche, ya que ambos estaban conformes con guardar sus sentimientos, o trataban de convencerse de ello.

Reunidos con los demás y establecido el campamento. Nami se llevó a su amiga a un pequeño lago que había en la isla para despejarse y contarle sus noticias, pero al ver a Robin tan decaída espero a que fuera ella la que le hablase primero.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin: te alegrará saber que tu plan de dejarnos solos funcionó navegante-san. Al principio solo quería que Zoro mostrara algo por mí, saber que le despierto algo más que indiferencia. Pero la cosa se nos fue de las manos y acabamos acostandonos.

Nami: naniiii ¿te has acostado con él? Eso es fantástico Robin me alegro mucho por vosotros, ¿le confesaste lo que sentías?

Robin: verás estuvimos hablando de eso después pero él me dijo que ya estaba enamorado de una persona y yo no quería que me hiciera daño así que le mentí y le dije que no estaba enamorada. Hemos vuelto al cómodo silencio que teníamos antes como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nami: Robin yo… creo que deberías decírselo si el cabeza de alga se ha acostado contigo es porque siente algo por tí. Para mí es como un hermano y se que es un cabezón, no le cierres tu corazón o jamás estaréis juntos. Alguno tiene que dar el primer paso. - Robin se echó a llorar, aquella situación le superaba ya que nunca la había vivido y no sabía cómo actuar, la pelinaranja la abrazo fuerte intentando consolarla.- venga vamos a darnos un baño, luego pensaremos algo que hacer para arreglarlo.

En el mismo momento que ambas estaban hablando Zoro se encontraba sobre el tronco de un árbol echando una siesta. Sanji se acercó sigiloso, se sentó a su lado y se encendió un cigarrillo.

Sanji: ¿Y bien marimo? Te toco una compañía muy agradable estos días, espero que lo hayas sabido aprovechar y te hayas declarado.

Zoro: ¿Declararme? Que dices malditas cejas rizadas, no tengo porqué declararme porque no siento nada por esa onna.

Sanji: a otro con ese cuento cabeza de lechuga. Yo sé perfectamente cómo la miras y suspiras por ella. Se te pone esa mirada asesina cada vez que soy demasiado servicial con ella. Así que confiesa que ha pasado si no quieres que te patee.

Zoro: encima de cocinero pervertido eres un metomentodo. Pero bueno si no lo hablo con alguien voy a explotar y a cortar demasiadas cosas. Nos hemos acostado.

Sanji: te mato, te juro que te mato espadachín suertudo. Me alegro por vosotros aunque eso signifique renunciar a una de mis damas.

Zoro: no renuncias a ella cejas de sushi, nunca fue tuya - ya estaba cabreandolo de verdad, pero necesitaba desahogarse.- Nos acostamos y yo le dije que me gustaba alguien pero ella me confesó que no estaba enamorada, así que fui inteligente y dejé las cosas como estaban.

Sanji: un cobarde es lo que eres, no le dijiste que la que te gustaba era ella. Más te vale arreglar esto y que no hagas sufrir a mi Robin-chwan. Soy todo un cocinero del amor y lo mismo que te veía a ti la veía a ella, aunque me negara al principio. Te quiere a ti maldito marimo, así que ve y arreglalo o te estaré dando patadas hasta que te mande al infierno.

Cómo no iba a acabar de disfrutar de su siesta y alentado por lo que le había dicho su nakama decidió ir a buscar a su onna. Se la encontró en la orilla de un pequeño lago junto con la bruja que cuando lo vio se retiró con poco disimulo. Cómo no sabía cómo empezar la conversación se desnudó quedándose en boxers y se metió en el agua. Cuando sacó la cabeza empezó a salpicarla con el agua hasta que prácticamente la hubo empapado. Robin no paraba de reírse como una cría hasta que Zoro la cogió de la cadera y la metió en lo profundo con él. Así, sin poder usar sus poderes enganchó sus piernas a la cintura del peliverde y puso las manos por detrás de su cuello.

Robin: llévame a la orilla espadachín, sabes que me pongo débil en el agua, recuerda que soy una usuaria.

Zoro: confía en mí, no voy a soltarte, así siento que no puedes escapar a mi pregunta.

Robin: ¿Que pregunta? - el corazón le iba a mil.

Zoro: ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Robin: ¿Lo estás tú de mí? - realmente se le iba a salir del pecho.

Zoro: yo he preguntado primero. - estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Robin: y yo después espadachín. - sentía que si le respondía se quedaría demasiado vulnerable.

Zoro: de acuerdo, ambos somos unos cabezones y unos orgullosos, lo pillo. Así que como excepción dejaré de lado mi orgullo y te responderé. Sí estoy enamorado de ti. Enamorado hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo y solo pensar que no podré tenerte entre mis brazos me quita el sueño. Ahora quiero que me contestes tu Robin.

Robin: espadac… Zoro, yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre pensé que era imposible por eso nunca intenté nada. No podría hacer como si nada después de lo de anoche. Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero abrirte mi corazón y quiero ser feliz junto a la persona que amo. -lágrimas empezaron a rodar otra vez por sus ojos pero Zoro las limpiaba con su mano.

Zoro: tranquila amor lo conseguiremos, no lo haremos mejor que los demás pero tampoco peor, crearemos algo nuestro y conseguiremos ser felices. - no paro de besarla hasta que la saco del agua y la colocó sobre su ropa. Empezó a colar una mano por debajo del bikini pero Robin lo detuvo.

Robin: aquí no Zoro, cualquiera podría venir y vernos, fufufu tendremos que esperar a esta noche.

Zoro: tsk… si ahora estamos juntos me gustaría besarte y tomarte siempre que queramos. Ya te dije que soy muy posesivo.

Robin: fufufu, si quieres hacer eso tendrás que contárselo a nuestros nakamas primero -ante la pregunta implícita en la mirada de Zoro continuo- por mí está bien, nos queremos, no veo que hay de malo que se entere nuestra familia.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban el resto de sus nakamas Zoro cogió a Robin de la cintura y delante de todos ellos la beso, iba a ser un tierno beso, pero acabó convirtiéndose en un largo beso con pasión y deseo.

Cuando escucharon los gritos de su capitán pararon y se sonrieron, no hacía falta más explicaciones (casi todos en la tripulación lo sospechaban desde hace tiempo).

Luffy: saaaaanji carneee. Brook toca algooo. Esto se merece una gran fiesta shishishishi.


End file.
